I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down
by Dracossack
Summary: Beca may always be guarded, but Chloe has never been a fan of boundaries. Short Stories and Drabbles, mostly Bechloe.
1. A Bit of A Fixer-Upper

_A/N: So this is basically just going to be any small story ideas that I want to write about that aren't long enough to make full fics or even one-shots. Also, I have a list of prompts on my tumblr, the url for which is leblanc-apella . tumblr . com, and the first two chapters of this come from that. Feel free to send me any of those if you like. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! :)_

* * *

 **I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

 _Prompt: Leave a "Get Me" in my ask, and I will write a drabble about one character saving another._

A Bit of A Fixer-Upper

Four hours. That's how long the surgery had taken. Chloe wiped a bead of sweat off of her forehead as she sat down in the hospital break room, letting out a long, tired sigh as she rolled her head back, working the stiffness out of her neck. She closed her eyes as her thoughts drifted back to her most recent patient.

A victim of a rather ugly car wreck, the brunette girl had been brought in with multiple broken bones, internal hemorrhaging, and countless bruises and lacerations. It was incredible that the girl had survived the crash itself, really. Her battered form had looked so small and crumpled when they brought her in.

And so, Dr. Chloe Beale had worked for four hours to fix the broken girl. She had known instantly that it wasn't likely the girl would make it, but Chloe had been relentless in her determination to save her, as she always was when it came to this sort of thing. It was why she became a surgeon in the first place: to help people.

"Dr. Beale?" Chloe opened her eyes and looked to the entrance of the break room, where a nurse was now standing. Chloe recognized her as one of the newer nurses in the hospital. In fact, she had only been hired within the last week or so, if Chloe recalled correctly.

"Hey, it's Emily, right?" Emily nodded her head shyly. Chloe grinned at the girl. "Well, Emily, feel free to call me Chloe, okay?"

"Okay, sorry, Chloe," Emily replied.

"No need to be sorry. What's up?"

"It's about girl that just came out of surgery..." Emily said.

"What about her? Did something happen?" Chloe asked frantically as she practically jumped up and out of her seat.

"No, no, no, she's fine," Emily said quickly. She was a little caught off guard by Chloe's reaction. "Actually, she just woke up."

"Oh, okay, good," Chloe said.

"Dr. Posen was going to go talk to her, but something came up with one of her other patients, so she asked me to come get you to see if you could go check on her, if you aren't too busy, that is."

"Okay, I got it," Chloe replied as she headed toward the door. Emily stepped back and out of the door way to allow her to pass.

"Oh, by the way..." Emily said. Chloe turned back to face the nurse.

"What is it?"

"Well, we got the information for her emergency contacts, and were able to get in touch with her father. He's on his way, but he lives all the way out in Georgia, so it'll be several hours before he gets here, and she said she didn't really have anyone else."

"Oh..." Chloe said. "I see."

"Just thought you should know." Chloe nodded.

"Thanks, Emily."

"No, problem." Emily watched as Chloe began to walk down the hallway. However, before she had made it ten feet, she turned around and quickly walked back up to the new nurse.

"What room is she in?" Chloe asked, slightly embarrassed at the fact that she had forgotten to ask for such information before. But hey, it had been a long night, especially after that surgery, so she didn't feel too bad. Emily grinned.

"Room 394."

"Thanks again," Chloe said.

A short walk and an elevator ride later, Chloe was standing at the foot of the bed, looking down at the now awakened brunette girl. Chloe was impressed. Despite all of the bandages and casts and tubes attached to her, she still managed to look quite vivacious, an incredible contrast to the state she had been in when Chloe first saw her.

"So you're the one who fixed me up, huh?" She said as she smirked up at Chloe.

"That's me," Chloe said with a slight grin. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, all things considered," the girl answered. "I mean, it hurts like hell, but it could be worse, you know?"

"I suppose so. Your car wasn't so lucky, though." The girl groaned.

"Ugh, I know. The nurse told me it was totaled. I just finished paying it off too." The girl pinched the bridge of her nose with her right hand; her left was held against her body in a tight sling.

"I'd offer to fix that too, but I'm pretty useless when it comes to cars." Beca smiled.

"Well, considering how beat up they said I was, I almost wouldn't doubt you could." Chloe giggled in response, finding the girl more charming by the second.

"Oh, it's not all that impressive," Chloe replied.

"It's pretty impressive to me, dude."

"Well, thank you." Chloe found herself smiling as she looked down at the little brunette, who was mirroring the action. They remained that way for several moments before either really realized that they were staring at each other. They both looked away at the same moment, feeling somewhat awkward, but not entirely uncomfortable.

"So..." The girl said. "I never caught your name."

"Oh my God, where are my manners? I am so sorry. My name is Dr. Chloe Beale," Chloe said. "What's yours?"

"Beca," the girl answered with a smirk. "Beca Mitchell."


	2. Sink or Swim

**I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

 _Prompt: Leave a "Join Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about one character giving another character an offer [be it a proposal for an alliance, asking them to join them in an activity, feel free to specify.]_

Sink or Swim

"No."

"Oh, come on, Beca! Please?" Chloe implored. Beca folded her arms across her chest as she sat cross legged on her bed, looking all together quite childish as she practically pouted her refusal. Chloe had to restrain herself from giggling at the sight.

"Not happening, dude."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"That's not a reason."

"It is now."

"Becaaaaaa..." Chloe whined, dragging out the name as long as she could. Beca shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Chlo, but I'm just not a fan of parties to begin with, and pool parties are even worse," Beca said.

"But Stacie invited all of the Bellas. It's your duty as captain to be present at all social gatherings," Chloe replied. Beca's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"You're starting to sound an awful lot like Aubrey," Beca teased. "I'm not sure how I feel about that." Chloe rolled her eyes as she playfully swatted at Beca's shoulder.

"Hey, if it gives you a reason to come with me to this party, then it's totally worth it," Chloe said with a grin.

"Well, it isn't a good enough reason for me." Chloe frowned. She had to hand it to her brunette girlfriend, though: she was nothing if not determined. It was clear that a more... subtle approach, would be required.

"You know, Beca..." Chloe cooed as she sat down on the bed next to Beca, sliding an arm around the shorter girl's waist. "If you come to the party, you get to see me in a bikini..." Beca swallowed, her face beginning to burn with heat as the image of Chloe in said swimwear invaded her thoughts. She turned to see Chloe smirking at her, their faces mere inches apart. She could tell Beca's resistance was faltering. Time to move in for the kill. "Please?" She spoke the final word in almost a whisper, and Beca knew she was done.

"Dammit," she said, turning away from Chloe. "Fine, you win. I'll go."

"Yes!" Chloe squealed as she wrapped her arms around Beca, tackling her onto the bed. "You're the best!"

"Yea, I know..." Beca said with a sigh.

Less than an hour later, the two girls were in the back yard of Stacie's sorority's house, where their gargantuan pool was located. Chloe laughed as she surfaced from her cannonball into the water, the resulting splash having managed to soak nearly everyone in the vicinity who had not already ventured into the pool. Well, everyone except for Beca. She had removed her t-shirt and short, now clad in a simple, black, one piece bathing suit, which Chloe thought looked rather stunning on the shorter girl, but she appeared to have no intention of entering the water. Chloe frowned before getting out of the pool and walking over to her girlfriend.

Beca looked up at Chloe as she stood over her, each drop of water reflecting the sun brilliantly as it ran down the redhead's flawless skin. Beca blushed, grinning as she looked her girlfriend up and down.

"I suppose at least that view is worth it," Beca said. Chloe smiled, but she felt bad that Beca didn't seem to be having a good time.

"Do you not want to swim, babe?" Chloe asked as she sat down next to Beca. She sighed, looking around the party, where the Bellas and nearly all of the girls in Stacie's sorority were running around, laughing, swimming, and having fun.

"No, I'm good," Beca said. "Don't let me keep you, go have fun, dude." Chloe frowned.

"But I want you to have fun too."

"I am having fun."

"You don't look like it..." Beca sighed again, looking away from her girlfriend. "What's wrong?"

"You promise not to tell anyone?" Beca said quietly. Chloe nodded.

"Of course, babe."

"And you won't make fun of me?"

"Beca, come on, do you even know who you're talking to? Of course I wouldn't." Beca offered Chloe a small grin.

"Yea, I guess that's true," Beca said with a slight chuckle. "It's just..." Beca took a deep breath. "I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, Becs, that's-"

"You don't know how to swim, Cap!?" Amy boomed, appearing as if from thin air next to the couple. Beca and Chloe both jumped in alarm, having little time to react before Amy scooped Beca up and threw her over her shoulder and began walking towards the pool. "I know how to fix that!"

"Amy! What are you doing?!" Beca yelled as she frantically scrambled to escape the Australian girl's grip.

"It's cool, Beca, I got this. I was the best swim coach in Tasmania, with arms."

"That does not make me feel any better!" Beca said.

"Amy, hold on!" Chloe yelped as she jumped out of her seat. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Naw, it's fine! This is the best way to learn how to swim," Amy said.

"And what way is that...?" Beca asked.

"Sink or swim!" Amy said cheerfully. Chloe's eyes widened in fear as she realized what Amy was about to do.

"Wait-" Beca tried to call out, but she her protest fell on deaf ears as she was unceremoniously hurled into the pool.

"Oh, shit!" Chloe cursed, diving into the pool after Beca, who was now flailing about in the water. "It's okay, Beca, just calm down!" She reached out for Beca's arm, pulling her close to her in the pool. Unfortunately, the feeling of being tossed into the water and the fear of drowning still gripped Beca, and she kept thrashing about, making it difficult for Chloe to help her. "Beca! Listen to me! I need you to be still!" The sound of Chloe's voice managed to reach Beca, and she did her best to stop moving about so violently, but she still held on to Chloe's arm with a vice-like grip as they floated in the water. Beca's breath was heavy and frantic as she looked at her girlfriend. "You're fine, babe. I've got you."

"Thanks," Beca said as she began to calm down. She moved her feet more slowly and deliberately, beginning to get a feel for the sensation of floating in the water. She looked at Chloe, who was now smiling at her. Beca returned the smile as Chloe placed a quick peck on her lips. "I guess this isn't so bad."

"You see! Nothing to it, Cap!" Amy called from the side of the pool, clearly quite pleased with herself. Beca's eyes narrowed at the blonde girl.

"She is going to do so much cardio next rehearsal..." Beca muttered.

* * *

 _A/N: I was actually given the basic idea for this story a long time ago as a prompt/request from 50 Shades of Pitch Perfect, but at the time, I wasn't able to do anything with it. When I was given this prompt, I remembered the idea and thought it would fit quite nicely, so I hope you like it! :)_


	3. Always Knock

**I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

Always Knock

If there's one thing Ashley and Jessica have learned after living in a house with the Bellas for two years, it's that you always knock before you enter a room. Always, without exception.

And not just a quick rap against the door, either. No, you knock loudly, then wait to see if you hear anything at all, and if you do, you wait. And then, knock again. Because in this house, you never know what you'll find when you walk into a room unannounced.

"There was the time that Jessica walked into the pantry and found Amy and Bumper making out," Ashley commented. Jessica groaned as she buried her face in her hands.

"In the pantry? Seriously?" Emily asked incredulously.

"Unfortunately," Jessica said.

"How did they even fit? It's not like it's very spacious..."

"It's better if you don't ask questions like that, Legacy," Ashley said enigmatically. Emily nodded slowly.

"Oh, yea, and then there was that time that you went into Lilly's room," Jessica said to Ashley.

"I still have no memory of that day..."

Emily gulped. She began to wonder what she had gotten herself into, and if it was like this back when her mother was a Bella. Then again, her mother said she'd be doing all manner of strange things with vodka and maxi-pads on initiation night, which she hadn't, so Emily figured it couldn't be any worse. Right?

"And that's not even the worst part."

Or not.

"Oh no, not at all."

"Not by a long shot."

Emily's eyes darted back and forth between Jessica and Ashley as they spoke. They had this interesting way of always continuing each others thoughts, it was like there was only one person speaking at times.

"You know Beca and Chloe, right?" Ashley asked Emily, who nodded in response.

"Well, yea, I mean, how could I not? Beca's one of the most talented people I've ever met," Emily said with a grin. "I wish I could be as awesome as her. And Chloe is so sweet. They're so cute together." Ashley and Jessica exchanged a nervous glance. Emily was so naive, they really did feel bad for what they were about to have to say.

"Okay, Emily, so, here's the thing with them. Beca and Chloe like to... be, well..." Jessica hesitated.

"Intimate," Ashley finished.

"Very intimate," Jessica added.

"In very non-intimate places."

"Extremely non-intimate."

"Obscenely, really."

"Do you think that's like a turn on for one of them?"

"Probably. But which?"

"Probably Chloe."

"Definitely Chloe."

"Okay, woah," Emily cut in before Ashley and Jessica could continue. "What do you mean 'intimate?'"

Ashley and Jessica blinked.

"Sex," they both uttered in unison.

"Oh," Emily said, somewhat taken aback. "Seriously?"

"Last week, they did it on that same couch you're sitting on," Ashley said, at which point, Emily leaped out of her seat and looked at it in shock and horror.

"Ew!" She cried.

"You're going to have to get used to it, Legacy," Jessica said. "Pretty much every horizontal surface in this house has received the same treatment."

"And some vertical surfaces too," Ashley added.

"Oh my God," Emily said, looking around the living room in fear.

"Your room is pretty much the only place that's safe," Jessica said. "But the point is, they try to be sneaky about it, because obviously they don't want to get caught."

"Are you sure about that?" Ashley interrupted.

"I sleep better at night believing that they don't."

"Fair enough."

"Anyway, that brings us back to our original point," Jessica continued. "Always knock."

"Always."

"No matter what room you're going into."

"Wow," Emily said, slowly taking her seat again, though sitting much less comfortably with this newfound knowledge. "Though I would've thought that Stacie would be the one with that problem."

"Oh, no," Ashley said, shaking her head. "Stacie may have more sex than Beca and Chloe..."

"Arguably."

"...but she's the most courteous, most respectful person in existence about it. She even had her room soundproofed for the rare times she has someone over instead of staying at their place."

"I see," Emily said. "If it's such an issue living with these girls, then why do you do it?"

Jessica and Ashley looked at each other, as though completely baffled by Emily's question.

"Because these girls are our family..." Jessica began.

"And we love them," Ashley finished, both speaking as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Emily grinned at the statement, her heart warming for the bond that the Bellas shared, hoping that one day they'd feel the same about her and her about them.

"So," Jessica said, giving Emily a very pointed, serious look. "Are we clear on rule number one of surviving in the Bellas' house?" Emily nodded.

"Absolutely. 'Always knock.'"

"Always," repeated Ashley, just to be clear.

"Ok, cool, now for rule number two," Jessica said.

"Earplugs..."

* * *

A/N: I keep noticing Jessica and Ashley are constantly left off of movie posters and soundtracks covers and what not for the movie, and I get that they're minor characters, but I really like them and wish they could afford to have more screen time, so I came up with this. I hope you like it!


	4. Caught

**I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

Caught: The Continuing Adventures of Jessica and Ashley

The Bellas were sleeping peacefully in their tent at Aubrey's retreat. Well, relatively peacefully, anyway, considering the air in the tent was still roughly 72.4% fart (though it should be noted that the rate of fart dissipation is still widely debated in the a Capella community, so the accuracy of the presented figure is questionable, but that's a matter for another day). It was nearly midnight when they were suddenly awoken by a piercing scream.

"What was that?" Emily asked frantically as she sat up. Her mind instantly raced to all sorts of horrible scenarios that the sound of someone screaming in the woods at night could indicate. The other Bellas looked around in confusion, with no answer to offer their newest member.

"Wait, where're Beca and Chloe?" Amy said, noticing the absence of the Bellas' captain and her girlfriend.

"That scream sounded an awful lot like Beca," Stacie pointed out. "And not her usual screams, if you know what I mean."

"Yes, Stacie, we know what you mean," Amy replied. "Trust me, we _always_ know what you mean. But... I think you're right"

The Bellas exchanged nervous glances before scrambling out of the tent to go find Beca and Chloe. Well, all but two of them. Ashley and Jessica looked at each other doubtfully as they sat in the tent.

"Should we go?" Jessica asked.

"Probably," Ashley responded.

"But you know-"

"Of course."

"So why-"

"Because." Ashley gave Jessica a pointed look. Jessica seemed for a moment as though she might protest, but quickly conceded the point.

"...yea, you're right."

"Hey, well probably need the-"

"I know, I know, I've got it."

"Good."

* * *

"How did you get caught _again_?" Emily asked as she looked up to the net dangling from one of the many large trees in the area.

"A better question would be: WHY THE HELL ARE THESE TRAPS HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!" Beca yelled from up above.

"Actually, I'm going to say the most important question is: How did you and Chloe _both_ get caught?" Stacie asked shrewdly, smirking up at the couple.

"I really don't think that should be the concern right now, guys," Beca said nervously. All of the present Bellas looked up to the pair of girls. Even in the darkness, the reddening of Beca's face was clearly visible as she clung to Chloe like her life depended on it. She wasn't sure whether she was more embarrassed or afraid at this point. The rest of the Bellas merely sighed or shook their heads, almost in the manner of disappointed parents, as they realized Stacie's implication.

"Seriously? I had to wake up and rush out here because you two couldn't keep it in your pants for one damn night?!" Aubrey yelled. "Or at least couldn't be bothered to check for traps first? I warned you not to stray off the marked paths..."

"Really not helping, Bree!" Beca replied.

"Oh, calm down, Becs, it's not that bad. Plus, you've already survived this before," Chloe said soothingly, though it didn't help Beca much.

"It's still terrifying and RIDICULOUS. Seriously, Bree, WHAT THE FLYING FU-"

"Hey! Is that Jessica and Ashley?" Chloe interrupted. The Bellas turned to see Jessica and Ashley dragging a large, inflatable mattress behind them. They walked into the midst of the group and threw it down under the net.

"Ok, Lilly, you can cut them down now," Ashley said. Lily have them a terse nod before sprinting to the tree and beginning to climb.

"You to two try not to be on top of each other when you fall," Jessica added.

"As difficult as we know that is..." Ashley muttered.

Thirty seconds later, Beca and Chloe came crashing down on to the mattress. They quickly untangled themselves from the net and began scrambling to pull their clothes back into place from their disheveled and displaced state.

"Thanks," Chloe said brightly as she stood up before helping Beca to her feet. "That was fun, we should do it again." Beca glared menacingly at Chloe.

"I don't know why I even love you," she muttered, folding her arms across her chest.

"But you do!" Chloe chirped as she pressed a kiss to Beca's cheek.

"Ugh, please, ladies, restrain yourselves. The last thing I need is a repeat of my senior year," Aubrey complained.

"How'd you guys know to bring that mattress?" Emily asked Jessica and Ashley.

They both turned simultaneously to look at Emily.

"Beca and Chloe are nothing if not predictable," Ashley stated.

"Among other things," said Jessica.

"Oh, really?" Beca asked challengingly. "Please, enlighten me on my _predictability_."

"Are you absolutely sure you want us to answer that?" Ashley asked. Beca opened her mouth to answer, but when she saw the expressions on Ashley and Jessica's faces, she thought better of it.

"Whatever," she said. Chloe suppressed a giggle at Beca's reaction, which seemed scarcely above a childish pout, and was, to Chloe, incredibly cute, but she knew now wasn't really the best time to point that out. "Come on guys, show's over, we're going to bed."

As they began walking off, Emily turned back to Ashley and Jessica, who were deflating the mattress.

"You guys are incredible," Emily said. The two girls smirked at each other before simultaneously answering.

"We know."

* * *

 _A/N: So, this was a suggestion made by a friend of mine, Duh2042, on here in a review. Hope you like it! And if anyone has another prompts or suggestions, feel free to send me a PM, leave it in a review, or ask me on my tumblr, which is: leblanc-apella . tumblr . com :)_


	5. Aca-Clairvoyance

_A/N: So I seem to be writing a lot of Ashley and Jessica and Emily lately, which I'm not complaining about, I love it, but this is just a warning that Bechloe is somewhat minimal in this chapter. This one came as a request from_ _vahuene_ _for Ashley and Jessica to be talking about how predictable Beca and Chloe were, playing off of what I had them say in the last chapter, and this is what I came up with. I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

 **I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

Aca-Clairvoyance

Emily tapped her pencil restlessly against her leg as she sat on one of the couches in the living room of the Bellas' house. A verse and a half of a new song she was working on lay on the notebook page in her lap, though it was fairly obscured by various scratched out and poorly erased marks and had shown no real progress for the past thirty minutes. She sighed irritably as she set her pencil down and massaged her temples.

"Stuck there, Legacy?" Jessica said from her seat across the room on the other couch. Emily looked up and nodded.

"Yea, a bit. How'd you know?"

"You always tap you pencil against something like that when you're having trouble," Ashley commented without looking up from her book.

"Oh," Emily said sheepishly. "Yea, I guess I do."

"Is it a new song?" Jessica asked. Emily nodded again. "Cool. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll get it figured out soon."

"Thanks, Jessica," Emily replied. Jessica flashed her a bright smile before returning to her crossword puzzles.

Emily bit her lip as she went back to work on writing her song, and she was actually beginning to make some progress, humming her idea for a melody quietly to herself, when the front door swung open, followed by Beca dragging herself across the threshold and into the house in a noticeably downcast mood.

"Hey, Beca, what's up? Everything okay?" Emily asked somewhat worriedly.

"Huh?" Beca said distractedly, as though she hadn't noticed the other girls' presence at first. "Oh, yea. Nothing, I'm fine."

Three sets of eyes followed Beca's departure to her own room. When she was gone, Jessica gave Ashley a questioning look, her eyebrows rising ever so slightly. Ashely tilted her head to the side, thinking for a moment before shrugging in response. Jessica's face turned upwards as she fixed Ashley with a skeptical expression. Ashley nodded twice before lowering her gaze back to her book as Jessica resumed her puzzle.

Emily blinked as she witnessed the silent exchange.

"What?" She asked. Jessica and Ashley both looked up at Emily, confusion evident on their faces. "You're doing that thing again."

"What thing?" They asked in unison.

"You know," Emily replied. "That thing you two do where you talk to each other without saying anything."

"Oh."

"That."

"Come on, you know what's up with Beca, I can tell," Emily said. Jessica and Ashley smiled. If they were honest, no one else in the Bellas paid as much attention to them as Emily did. Not that they minded, they weren't exactly the type of people who preferred to be the center of attention, but they thought it was rather sweet of Emily.

"Well," Jessica began. "You remember Chloe told us she'd be out of town this next week because she's going to visit her family?"

"Yea," Emily replied.

"Beca was just saying goodbye to Chloe before she left," Ashley said. "She always gets kind of down right after Chloe leaves."

"She's probably going to go lock herself in her room and work on mixing music or making arrangements for the Bellas until Amy or Stacie drag her out to a party tonight to try and cheer her up," Jessica explained.

"To which she won't go willingly."

"But once she gets there, she's going to drink way too much."

"And how do you know all of this?" Emily questioned.

"Because Beca is _so_ predictable," Ashley responded. "As is Chloe."

"Well, so is Stacie, honestly..."

"And Amy..."

"And Cynthia..."

"Let's not even get started on Flo..."

"Woah, woah, hold up. So you're saying," Emily began. "That you can pretty much predict _all_ of the Bellas' behavior in a given situation? I find that hard to believe."

Ashley shrugged.

"You just have to pay attention, and it's painfully obvious," she said.

"Well, what about Lily?"

"...you really shouldn't ask questions like that, Legacy," Jessica replied ominously.

"Oh."

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Beca groaned as her eyes flitted open. Her blinds were pulled shut, though Beca wasn't sure how, as they were open the night before (weren't they...?) allowing little to no sunlight to pass through, but the small amount of light that was present was enough to send a sharp ache through the back of her skull.

"Oww..." She mumbled as she realized how incredibly hung over she was. She really needed to stop doing shots with Amy. She squinted as she sat up slowly in her bed and looked around her room. There was a bottle of water and some Akla-Seltzer sitting on her bed side table. She looked suspiciously at the items, having no clue as to how they would have gotten there, considering Chloe's absence.

But, with the pounding in her head going nowhere, she decided not to worry about how the hangover remedy found its way there and instead just took it. She let out a sigh of relief as she fell back on to the bed, silently thanking her mystery caretaker.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier..._

Emily eased the door to Beca's room shut as slowly and gently as she could manage, though she seriously doubted anything could wake the Bellas' captain up at this point. She had passed out nearly the instant that Emily had gotten her to the bed. Ashley and Jessica had been terrifyingly accurate in their prediction of Beca's behavior, and, true to their words, she had drunk far too much at the party they had attended. Emily shook her head, still somewhat unbelieving.

"You really are way too sweet for your own good, Legacy," Ashley said as Emily returned from upstairs.

"Thanks," she replied before turning to head to her own room. "I think..."


	6. Fair is Fair

**I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

Fair is Fair

"I don't like her," Aubrey said.

"Who?" Chloe asked.

"That freshman girl you could not stop drooling over for five seconds at tryouts."

Chloe giggled at Aubrey's words as they stood outside of the locker room, having just returned from the soccer field.

"I mean, can you blame me? Did you see her? She was gorgeous," Chloe replied.

"I don't like her," Aubrey repeated, ignoring her best friend and co-captain.

"You're just saying that because you couldn't block any of her goals during tryouts," she said.

"Wow, way to make me feel better about that, Chloe," Aubrey huffed.

"Considering she was the only one that scored on you at all, I wouldn't feel bad about it," Chloe replied. Aubrey grumbled a reluctant agreement. "Plus, she was practically running circles around the rest of the girls."

"Her skill at this sport has absolutely no bearing on my distaste for her," Aubrey said.

"Oh, well then, do tell," Chloe teased. "What actual, legitimate reason could you have for not liking her when you've never even had a conversation with her?"

"Posen! I need to speak with you," a voice called from inside one of the coaches' offices just as Aubrey was about to speak.

"Be right there, ma'am," she called out. Chloe's eyes narrowed at Aubrey. "We'll finish this later."

Aubrey merely shrugged before heading to speak with their coach. Chloe shook her head with a light chuckle as she walked to the locker room. She sat down on one of the benches and began untying her cleats, when a voice drew her attention from the other side of the room.

"So you think I'm gorgeous, huh?" Chloe's head shot up to see the girl who had been the subject of her recent conversation, lounging against the wall with a smirk on her face. The flirtatious manner of her speech was lost on Chloe (ironically enough, considering her personality) because all she could think about was the fact that she would have heard everything Aubrey said as well.

"You heard all of that?" Chloe asked worriedly.

"I heard enough," the girl said as she stood and walked over to Chloe. "Seems I was right about Blondie."

"I'm so sorry!" Chloe said in a rush. "She's not normally like that, and it's not like she won't want you on the team or anything, it's just-"

"Woah, woah, woah, calm down, dude," the girl said. "It's okay, I kind of deserve it. I only scored on her because I taunted her so much. She gets riled up and distracted pretty easily, it seems..."

"Oh," Chloe said. "Well, I'm sure she'll understand that, it was tryouts and you needed to do your best to look good so the coaches will take you."

"True, but that wasn't the only reason I tried so hard."

"Oh, really now?" Chloe questioned, raising her eyebrows as she looked up at the girl. She nodded. "And what might the other reason be."

"I was trying to impress you," the girl admitted. Chloe smiled.

"Well, you certainly succeeded."

"Oh, thank God. It would suck pretty bad if I made the captain hate me for no reason," the girl said, relieved. Chloe giggled. "I'm Beca, by the way."

"Chloe."

"Well, Chloe, would you care to join me for lunch tomorrow?" Chloe hummed in faux contemplation.

"I suppose," she drawled. "I could do that." Beca grinned.

"Awesome," she said. She picked up a duffel bag from the seat next to her and slung it over her shoulder. "Think I could get your number?"

"Of course," Chloe said, quickly retrieving a piece of paper and a pen from her book bag and scribbling the nine digits down to hand to Beca. "Here you go!" Beca smirked as she took the piece of paper.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Chlo,'" Beca said as she walked out. She passed Aubrey on her way out, who met her confident smirk with a deep scowl. When she reached Chloe, the dreamy, wistful look on her face did not got unnoticed.

"What happened?" Aubrey asked suspiciously.

"Beca just asked me out," Chloe answered with a beaming smile.

"Oh, wonderful..." Aubrey muttered.

* * *

 _A/N: This one was a request from an anon on my tumblr. Hope you liked it :)_


	7. A Bit of Advice

_A/N: More Jessica and Ashley, now featuring: Stemily!_

 _This was a random thought I had not so long ago. I intended for it to be a lot longer and more fleshed out, but I took to long to write it and this was all I could really come up with. It's pretty much set in the same continuity as the previous chapters._

 _Hope you like it :)_

* * *

 **I'm Not Afraid of Your Walls, I'll Break Them Down**

A Bit of Advice

Jessica turned around in her chair when she heard a knocking at the door to her and Ashley's room. She looked to Ashley, who was reclining on her bed, book in hand, as always. Jessica's eyebrows rose as Ashley met her gaze, her eyes flitting to the door and back to her roommate. Her questioning expression was met with a shrug and a shake of the head from Ashley, who had no more inkling of whom might be at their door than Jessica did.

They didn't usually get visitors.

Granted, that was partially a consequence of the fact that most of the Bellas, except for Beca, tended to spend most of their time outside of their rooms. But, even so, Jessica and Ashley were generally left alone. They joked at times that the rest of the Bellas probably didn't even know where their room was.

This is why Jessica advanced hesitantly toward the door, where the knocking continued, somewhat louder now.

When she opened it, she found standing over the threshold a rather apprehensive looking Emily. Jessica frowned ever so slightly as she looked at the youngest Bella, who was fidgeting idly with a large ring on her right hand as she looked at the ground.

"Hey, Em, what's up?" Jessica asked. Emily looked up quickly, almost as if she were surprised to see Jessica standing in her own her. And Jessica might have actually believed that were it not for the fact that Emily had been in their room on at least two other occasions.

The first time, she had wandered in by accident, having never been told what the room was for by any of the other Bellas. Amy had left it out of Emily's initial house tour, which was no surprise to Jessica and Ashley, quite honestly. This had prompted them to sit her down in the living room and give her a very thorough lesson on why that action was risky, at best, in the Bellas house.

The second time was when she had come to them to ask if they knew when they might actually get to start singing, because she was too intimidated to ask Beca again, which Ashley and Jessica found quite amusing, though they would never tell her that.

"Hey," Emily said quietly. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," Jessica replied, stepping aside to allow Emily's entry. "Is everything okay?" Ashley's eyes flicked up from her book, but she remained otherwise motionless as she observed Emily.

"Yea," Emily said. "I mean, I guess. I don't know. It's just..."

"Just what?" Jessica asked upon Emily's hesitation. Emily sighed.

"It's stupid. I really shouldn't even bother you guys with it. I'll just go."

"No, it's perfectly fine," Jessica said, reaching out to gently place a hand on Emily's shoulder as she turned to leave. "You can talk to us, Em. What's wrong?" Emily smiled weakly. She opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by Ashley.

"Is this about Stacie?" She asked. Emily and Jessica turned to look at Ashley, who's eyes were now back on her book.

"What?" Emily asked. "I mean, um, how did you know?" Ashley grinned as her gaze moved back up to meet Emily's.

"I didn't until just now. At least, not for sure," she said. Emily's jaw dropped.

"You're kidding, right?" Ashley shrugged.

"Oh, my God. Am I really that obvious? I mean, if you guys could tell I have a crush on her, there's no way she doesn't know, and-"

"Ok, woah, woah, woah there, Em," Jessica said, interrupting Emily's rambling. "Calm down." Jessica lead Emily towards her desk chair. "So, you've got a crush on Stacie, huh?" Emily nodded, bringing a small grin to Jessica's face. "Ok, so what's the problem?"

"I just... I don't know what to say to her. She doesn't exactly seem like the dating type, you know?" Emily said.

"Well, all we can really tell you is that you should talk to her about it anyway. She might surprise you," Jessica replied.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked hesitantly. Jessica nodded.

"Have we ever been wrong before?"

"Well..."

"The correct answer is: 'No,'" Ashley commented from her bed. Jessica rolled her eyes, but Emily giggled at the interjection.

"I suppose so," Emily said. She stood up and pulled Jessica forward into a hug. "Thanks."

"Anytime," Jessica replied sweetly. Emily beamed before rushing out of their room. Jessica chuckled and shook her head. Ashley grinned up at her as she walked over to the bed and flopped down next to Ashley, laying her head on the taller girl's shoulder while she continued to read.

"We're going to regret that, you know?" Ashley said as she turned the page. "Stacie's room is directly above ours. Smart as she is, even she never figured out how to soundproof the floor." Jessica yawned.

"I just bought a new box of earplugs. It's in the closet," she said as she closed her eyes. Ashley smirked.

"Thank God."


End file.
